Not Time to say Goodbye
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: The beginning of it all... or is it the end?


"Not time to say Goodbye" by Vanessa S. Quest NYV@aol.com  
  
CATEGORIES: A  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jonny Quest or the Quest Team, Venus is mine though, Don't take it or I'll breaka your legs! (J/k) Enjoy, no money made, I'm a fan, that's all. NO DON'T SUE! Please PUT THE BOOK OF LAW DOWN!  
  
PERMISSION: Enjoy it, or I'll bust in your... n/m. Have fun, if you're the sensative type, you may want to avoid this though.  
  
SUMMARY: Jonny gets kidnapped, Jessie and Hadji make cameos, it's basically  
  
about Dr. Quest and Jonny. Psychological head trip, horror, blood guts gore, don't plan on eating after this, I tried to keep it clean.  
  
NOTES: Please, if you E-Mail me, write JONNY QUEST FAN FIC OPINIONS. Have a  
  
ball. (For bouncy balls are the source of eternal happiness... Go Suze)  
  
Not Time to Say Goodbye:  
  
Jonny walked back down a closed road, it was getting dark so he decided it would be safer to go home through the road with no traffic rather than having maniacs zip on by. So he walked, careful of ditches being filled.  
  
At 8:45 PM EST, he got home and walked to his room, hiding something. His dad was at Cornell, and Race got drug in with Jessie who wanted to hear Dr. Quest's lecture. They were due back in two days. It was just him and Hadji for the next few days. The phone rang. He walked over to his desk and answered. It was Hadji.  
  
"Hey, Hadj... Why didn't you pick me up?! I had to walk 7 Miles!"  
  
"I am sorry my friend, the car broke down and I had to wait to be towed. I am going to call for a taxi and should arrive home in an hour. Please stay out of trouble, Mrs. Evan's left the roast in the refridgerator, but she said to heat it inside the toaster oven for 15 minutes at 300° F." Hadji instructed him in his accented voice.  
  
"Ok, bye Hadj. I'll behave, but I'm not cooking... if you have enough to pick up a pizza, I'll pay you for half of it." Jonny said, the phoneline went dead.  
  
"What the... Hadji...Hello?! Hadji? You there?" he paused. *The quarter must've run out.* Jonny hung up the phone. Just then the phone rang again. Jonny picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Jonny said quickly, "Hadj, is that you?"  
  
Someone began laughing quietly inside the house, Jonny didn't hear him. His dad all of a sudden began talking. "Jonny, no, it's me. Hadji? I told you two to stay HOME..."  
  
"Uh, yeah... um... well... he went to get pizza, that's all." He spat out quickly, then felt satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Funny how I think you're lying... you're home ALONE?!"  
  
"...Yeah... kinda... uh... Bandit's here... that counts. Right boy?"  
  
The dog barked in reply. Bandit walked out of Jonny's room.  
  
"Don't burn down the house this time Jonny, understood?"  
  
"I NEVER burned the house down, dad, I'll be fine, I have some...homework... to do...bye..." *That was some lie, dad, I have to do homework... yeah he'll believe that one...* he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, I'll check it tomorrow when we get back." Dr. Quest said angrily, forgetting to say goodbye and hung up. He also neglected to elaborate what time or explain what he meant by tomorrow. Jonny hung up after his dad, realizing his words.  
  
For ten minutes Jonny sat down thinking of some bogus homework to do. He then heard footsteps. *Hadji shouldn't be back yet...* Jonny thought as he turned around. But before he was fully turned around, "CRA-SMACK" someone broke down the door to his bedroom. Jonny got up and tried to go for his balcony sliding glassdoor. The man rushed him then tossed him to the ground. He forcefully gagged and restrained Jonny, while he was conscious, Jonny felt humiliated that he couldn't stop one unarmed man from beating him as badly as he did... But his chance of feeling humiliated left him as the man hit him so severally across the face that he was rendered unconscious and bleeding from the head.  
  
The psycho-strong thug lugged Jonny from the house over towards the lighthouse. Jonny's head was bleeding a constant flow, down his cheek and neck. His eyes were clenched closed.  
  
When Jonny began waking up, the thug had left to get a boat from the Quests' Private Dock. Jonny inched towards a knife and grabbed it. He hid it as he tried cuttingthrough his ropes. When the brute walke back in, Jonny slipped the knife up his sleeve.  
  
"Ready to go for a ride my pretty one?" He said in a patronizing voice.  
  
Jonny mumbled, "Mmmnomm... mmletmmm... mmemm... mmgomm!"  
  
"What, let you come, why of course, happy to ablidge!" With that he hit Jonny's head again even harder and loaded him into the boat.  
  
15 hours later, Jonny awoke (with one heck of a headache) in a small, deep,  
  
rancid well. His gag was gone, as were the ropes and knife. He looked up and flinching at the light overhead. *About 15... 20 feet up... ow my head...* he touched the wall, cold and wet and sticky. The shadows cast from the wall of the well made it impossible to see anything, minus vague shapes of the walls and a few bricks on the ground near him. *Where am I?* he remembered his watch light and turned it on. At first he winced away from the light, but afterwards didn't. Jonny *screamed* at the sight of his prison. The walls were covered in blood, as were his hands, head, and neck. What he saw next made him scream even loader. It was the decomposing remnents of a small intestine. Jonny began to vomit.  
  
Meanwhile, Hadji had contacted the police, the FBI, and Dr. Quest, Race, and Jessie and Venus stating that Jonny was gone.  
  
The man screamed down at Jonny, "Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" Jonny held his  
  
mouth to keep from screaming in fear of his violence and wrath. jonny dropped into a fetal position and rocked himself back and forth on his side, closing his eyes trying to calm down.  
  
Ten minutes later he asked, "What do you plan on doing with me? Why am I here?!" He had to calm himself down again.  
  
"Why, I'm going to make you part of my collection...so long as you behave... but if not, you'll know how he felt..." The man pointed at the intestines of the now long dead person. Jonny silenced immediately.  
  
"What collection?" Jonny said sheepishly.  
  
"Not yet. You aren't pure yet. You have to fast for five days before you can join the others."  
  
*Others!? There's more people here...* Jonny turned his tracker on. *Dad, come on... please hurry...* The man threw down a magnet.  
  
"Aht Aht Aht. I think not. That is light, and time for you. Not a homing beakon!" Jonny turned it off.  
  
*Only for now... those bricks may come in handy though...* Jonny sat down, feeling dizzy. "What about my head, though? You can't just let me BLEED to death..."  
  
"You'd be AMAZED at what I can do." The man walked out of sight from Jonny's prison. Jonny turned off his light.  
  
*Keep awake...keep awake... keep awake... so tired... NO... I've gotta... keep awake...* Jonny thought to himself for hours.  
  
At the Quest Compound, Dr. Quest and the FBI scoured for clues. The blood in Jonny's room was a bad sign. Dr. Quest looked miserable, and felt worse. *What if he's dead...and our last conversation I was MAD at him... No... I can't think that, I'll find him... I have to... he'll be alive... he's a survivor. I have to find him... Even if it's just to tell him I'm sorry and I love him... He'll be fine!* his mind screamed. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a bloody shoe print. He pointed it out to the FBI and Race. They photographed and analyzed it for hours. Finding traces of metals, 3 unknowns of blood, Jonny's blood, oils, and half a dozen miscellaniouses in the samples. They had an idea of the location, coastal, metal, industrial, within 50 miles North or South. They tested the oil, it was a high concentration. *Oil pumps?!* Dr. Quest questioned. He took out a map and viewed all the oil pumps in a 50 mile radius, one was just North, th other was 45 miles South. T! hose were the only closed ones. Race and Dr. Quest divided the people into 2 groups, a North Bound and a South Bound. Dr. Quest, Jessie and Hadji, and 4  
  
Federal Agents would go South. Race and 6 Agents went north, Venus was going to meet them in the North when she got back up from Florida.  
  
At 7:00 PM EST, Jonny had set the bricks into a 2 wall system at the corner of the well. Jonny hadn't eaten in 2 days and was famished. He accidentally dropped a brick in the wrong spot, it tumbled down. Jonny was angry at himself.  
  
At 7:00 PM EST, Venus, Race, and the Feds looked in the Northern oil rig. No sign of anyone. No one had been there in years. Race radioed Dr. Quest with the news, Dr. Quest was a little frustrated. "Benton, we'll find him. Venus and I'll be there in 2 hours." Race said glancing at the plane. Venus looked worried, not a view Race particularly enjoyed to see from the 14 year old blond sibling of Jonny's... especially because he trusted her natural instincts.  
  
"Race, let's make it an hour..." Venus said nervously.  
  
And with some maniac flying and a water landing... and a whole lot of dings and pings in Venus's privately owned plane... they got there in an hour.  
  
Dr. Quest's team had already been in there. There had definately been people there, but NOT Jonny. There was a collection of bodies, people barely alive... their faces cut off, their hands and feet mutilated... a horrendous sight, but it wasn't even the worst sight. Dr. Quest, in panic, rushed into a backroom, and all the removed organs and bodyparts were hanging on hooks with an empty body on the ground. Dr. Quest clenched his eyes and turned away. They *HAD* to find  
  
Jonny now, because if not, they never would.  
  
The FBI searched the place high and low, then found in an office, the deed to an old water refinery, signed under the ownership of one 'Jason Malivelli' the FBI confirmed this name, he was 32 years old, had a mental history, Caucasion, 6' 4 1/2" tall, 195 lbs, and a dishonorably discharged from the Marines 2 years prior. Prior arrests made the Feds hurry their way: kidnapping, rape, sagitory rape, murder... he got off for being mentally unable to tell the difference of right and wrong... the list read on... Posession of drugs... pety theft... arsony, Grand Larsony.  
  
They had their man, they had to find Jonny, *Jonny hold on.* screamed through Dr. Quest's mind louder and louder.  
  
Venus went into the rooms one by one, even though Race and Dr. Quest told them all not to. Jessie and Hadji glanced in and knew that NOT going in would not be difficult. Venus touched the walls and felt a pull of psychomagnetic energy. She touched a recent shoe print he had made. Venus stood up screaming as she saw flashes of blood pouring in waves across the room. Race and Dr. Quest rushed in. Venus collapsed to the ground in a trance. "Have... to...keep... moving the  
  
bricks... dad... come on... I... can't take this...torture...I have to get out of here...maybe... climb...so...tired..."  
  
Race looked at her, "She's in some kind of a trance...Doc, you don't think it's ... Jonny... do you?"  
  
Dr. Quest's face lit up as he looked at her, "Venus...Jonny, do you recognize where you are?"  
  
"...so tired... have to... stay...awake...awake...wake...so tired... just... sleep...five...minutes...yeah...just so...tired..." Venus passed out. Race picked her up and took her out of the room. Ten minutes later she woke up.  
  
"He's SO violent...no wonder Jonny's so scared...I feel weak... I need to rest up... G'Night." Venus went to sleep for half an hour after the interigation.  
  
"Alright. Rest up." Dr. Quest said.  
  
"On the plane." Race added. Venus woke up, got on the plane, as did Jessie and Hadji. The three of them stayed in the back area of the Quest Jet (Dragonfly2). The FBI was moving in through the ground. Dr. Quest was looking at a sketchbook and charcoal, a median both of his children were gifted in.  
  
He walked in back. "Venus, I know this may be hard, on multiple layers, psychologically, recalling... and because backgrounds aren't your forte, but draw what the cell looks like... please... I need to know what he's going through..."  
  
Venus began drawing, she looked strained, she needed to rest the whole two hour flight, but only got half an hour and over ten sketches of the well.  
  
Hadji and Jessie began a discussion as Dr. Quest coaxed Venus to draw.  
  
Hadji began, "I wish for once we had done what Dr. Quest had instructed."  
  
Jessie asked, "Where was he anyway? Did you know where he went?"  
  
Hadji, "Yes, he was going out to purchase something. I may not disclose what."  
  
"Why not?!" Jessie yelled, then whispered, "Why not?"  
  
"For he did not tell me what, or for whom it was for." Hadji said meditively.  
  
Jonny began to wake up in the well. "Uh...oh no..." Jonny saw the man glaring at him from above the well. He started dropping bricks at Jonny, then throwing  
  
them. "Hey... STOP IT..." Jonny yelled, he ducked into a corner.  
  
"You want more bricks...so you can leave my collection...here...HERE...DON'T YOU WANT THEM?!" He tossed a wheel barrel full down. They hit one of Jonny's legs, he felt his leg crack.  
  
Jonny began to scream, "NOOOooo..." Jonny grabbed at his leg buried in brick. Jonny couldn't bare the pain as he pushed the bricks off. He was getting light- headed. *Give in... pass out... Quest, are you STUPID!? Gotta...get them off... where's the magnet... under me...* he "Uhned" in a moan. *I have to leave them on my leg so dad and Race can find me... the pain... so tired... okay... turn on the tracker... then rest...* Jonny did as he had instructed himself to do. He went into a deep sleep.  
  
It was now 12:35 AM EST (Midnight). Jonny wanted to just give in, just fall  
  
asleep and not wake up. It had been 3 Days now without food or water. He had begun vomitting and cunvulsing in his sleep. He twisted to his side, not even knowing what was going on. His whole body began to shut down.  
  
The Quest Team got there at 12:37 AM EST. Venus blacked out, no one understood why until they got inside. Race and Hadji had gone through the front, Jessie the side, and Dr. Quest through the back. The Feds were half an hour away still. Race fought with the man screaming things like: "Pick a fight with someone your own size..." and "...You sick, psychotic...son of a he she it!" Race was kicking the man's behind la royale. Hadji had gotten a blunt object and had the pleasure of knocking dear Jason to dreamworld. Jessie searched for a rope, a ladder,  
  
anything...  
  
*FOUND IT!* She thought, grabbing a rope ladder and rushing to Dr. Quest with it. An Ambulance was on it's way. Dr. Quest climbed down with a first aid kit. Race was at the top of the ladder, helping to steady it.  
  
"Oh no..." Dr. Quest mumbled, not wanting to alarm the others. He pushed the bricks off of Jonny hastily. "Jonny! Can you hear me?! JONNY!" Dr. Quest shook his vomitting son fragily.  
  
Jonny started to wake up vomitting. His father got him out from under the bricks. Jonny stopped vomitting. He felt freezing cold. Dr. Quest knew he was going into shock. Just the, Jonny spoke, "...daddy... is that you?" meekly adding, "My whole body hurts bad..." Dr. Quest began wrapping a splint around Jonny's leg.  
  
"I know it does Jonny, but you have to hold on." he said warmly and confirmingly in tone. Jonny began weeping in pain.  
  
"Dad... I was so scared..."  
  
"You're safe with me. Here..." Dr. Quest put the emergency blanket around Jonny. Jonny began to cunvulse again. Dr. Quest held him tightly, "Jonny! HOLD ON!" He injected a syringe into Jonny's arm. His cunvulsions stopped. Jonny collapsed deeper into his father's embrace. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I want to go home... dad... please... get me out of here..." Dr. Quest began wrapping Jonny's head.  
  
"You need to get to a hospital son, and you have to get your body weight back up. Now I need you to put your arms around my neck, then wrap your legs around my waist so I can carry you up the ladder. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jonny did as he was instructed, weakly. Jonny held his father closed his eyes and in a tired tone added, "Daddy... I'm sooo tired... an' sooo weak... I don't think I can--"  
  
"--HOLD ON Jonny!" Dr. Quest started climbing up the ladder, knowing Jonny didn't have long... "Jonny stay awake. You have got to stay awake!" Dr. Quest was half way up. He checked Jonny's pulse "...You HAVE to stay awake! You won't wake up again if you don't stay awake now, Jonny come on... we... I NEED YOU!" He climbe to the last rung of the ladder, "Race, give me a hand here!"  
  
Race grabbed Jonny and pulled him up. He was unconscious. "Jonny! Come on kiddo, wake up..." Race check his pulse. "Doc, this is pretty bad." Jonny stopped breathing. Dr. Quest stood up and rushed to the first aid kit. Venus walked in, in a daze. Jason had started to awaken. Jessie and Hadji started CPR, Dr. Quest quickly got the oxygen fastened around Jonny. Race looked back towards where Jason had laid but he was gone. Jonny began breathing again after half a minute.  
  
"Fur on a Catfish!"  
  
"What is it Race?" Dr. Quest said, although not really caring about anything more than Jonny.  
  
"Jason's gone! ...Where's Venus?!" Dr. Quest glared to Race.  
  
"Didn't she come in a minute ago?" Jessie said to Hadji.  
  
"Race, you have go and FIND her! Jessie, Hadji, help me get Jonny out of here." Dr. Quest lifted Jonny up to a standing position. Jonny's head was sloped down.  
  
"D...Dad...d...i...is...that...at...you...ou...?" Dr. Quest held Jonny closely.  
  
"Yes, come on, I'm gettingyou out of here..." Hadji picked up Jonny on the other side. Jessie was opening the doors as the Ambulance sirens roared. "Jonny, hold on, it's not your time... Hang in there!" The Ambulance driver took Jonny onto the stretcher. Dr. Quest got in with him. "Jessie, Hadji, find Race, and get him to tell the agents what happened."  
  
Jessie and Hadji saw Race looking for Venus.  
  
Venus was near jason, Jason and her were battling. Venus was getting hit around pretty hard, Venus's eyes began to glow an eerie, particularly mean shade of blue that one wouldn't think to relate to Jonny or Venus's innocently shaded blue eyes. "You hurt the innocents because you were rejected."  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I KILL YOU ALL!" he drew a gun, Venus kicked it out of his hands powerfully he threw her to the ground.  
  
"YOU'RE A FAILURE! You can't do anything, can you Jason... THEN they told you that you were special... but you aren't... no... YOU'RE A FAILURE!"  
  
"NO! NO... no... I'm strong...I'm in control..."  
  
"Sure you are, is that what THEY tell you? Puppet... puppet puppet...pulling your strings..." *I hope he breaks soon, he IS really strong...* "Puppet you haven't the right to live!" Race walked over to Jason from behind him. Venus kept Jason distracted, "Hey PUPPET... I found your puppeteer!" Race cracked a board over Jason's head. Venus fell back down to the ground.  
  
"Well Venus, that was CLEVER! You made a madman go WACKO! You're as bright as JONNY!" Jessie said angrily.  
  
"Oh really, whilst giving him a mental breakdown I stayed alive, and relatively un-scaved..." She replied. "And with as little psychological damage to me. But you wouldn't know how to handle certain types of psychoes... because you don't posess the courses or degrees that I have." Venus added in a snobbish tone.  
  
"Sorry, I hate being patronized and yet I turn around and do just that to you... how illogical" They both laughed, although the reason why escaped them both.  
  
Jessie and Venus walked to Hadji. "But at least you don't seem faint anymore..." Jessie added smuggly.  
  
"It was Jonny's essence. Hadji felt a bit week too, I imagine, and you probably couldn't perceive it because you had a wall of worry around yourself."  
  
"Yes, it would have been very difficult to get through to you to weaken you. For you keep your spirit tight into your body rather than open, as Venus and I do."  
  
"Meaning what? That because I don't let people posess me I'm stupid?!"  
  
"No. You just function in your own way... which in this case kept you strong enough to help. Diversity is a good thing!" (I feel ill now that my story has a MORAL in it... Dirty... oh so dirty...)  
  
"Jonny connected to Venus because of strong pulls in her. She and I had tried to summon him, and her body was able to take his weak soul when she magnified the signal by touching the shoe prints and was surrounded by the artifacts." Hadji said in his ideal logic.  
  
Jessie smiled, "That reminds me, don't you think we should get to the hospital with him, after all, he is our bestfriend/family."  
  
"Yeah. Hadj, would you drive, Jessie and I'll navigate...or you two could switch... but I'm not paying for Jessie's speeding tickets." Jessie blushed, Hadji and Venus laughed.  
  
Later that day, almost 11:00 AM EST, the kids (Minus Jonny) had all woken up.  
  
Dr. Quest was in the ICU next to Jonny, Race was outside the window waiting for the kids. Venus had donated two pints of blood, Hadji donated a pint back into her. The reasonings behind the double transfusion was that her blood, being his twin sister (Almost identical... long story for another day) had his exact blood type, AB- and Hadji's blood type was O-, but Jonny's body was too weak and it was feared that he would die, rather than adjust... so Venus calculated the  
  
plan. Dr. Quest also donated a pint to his son. And Jessie decided with all four of them out of commission, she couldn't because she and her dad had to keep them all built up.  
  
By 12:49 PM EST (Noon)it was Venus who had ordered a lunch for them all. And of course it was Italian, her 'adopted' parent as she was now refering to them were 75% Italian and 25% Miscelaneous European. They all ate it it silence and worry.  
  
After lunch, Dr. Quest went back into the ICU Ward and sat down next to Jonny, holding his hand. Jonny's head was bandaged, as well as his legs, one in a cast, and half a dozen other places treating minor scrapes, cuts, bruises, and all other sorts of slight injuries. He was scheduled to move into a regular standing room half a day after he resumed consciousness.  
  
At 3:00 PM EST Jonny's vital signs were growing strong. The doctors predicted he would wake up and moment. Jonny had come out of shock when the morphine went through his body, numming the pain. Unfortunately the cunvulsions could only be temperarily postponed until he got his body fat back up another 3%. Jonny slowly began to wake up, although with how dizzy he felt, he couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep... until his father spoke to him.  
  
"Son, are you alright? I was SO worried..." Dr. Quest kissed Jonny's hand then lowered it softly to the mattress. "I am SO sorry we fought..." he kissed Jonny's cheek then whispered in his ear, "I love you." Jonny's infamous smile rose weakly across his face. Another cunvulsion started. Dr. Quest held Jonny, trying to still him. The cunvulsion stopped half a minute later, leaving Jonny gasping for air.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?!" Jonny almost started crying. "Dad, haven't I gone through enough yet?! When will these seisures STOP?!?!"  
  
"You've gained most of your body weight back," Dr. Quest sighed, "When you get a bit more of your body fat back up. Your nervous system needs the fat... and the seisures are a result of you not having your body fat there. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"But why am I NOT hungry? I haven't eaten in four days... or about four..."  
  
"The tubes in your body are giving your body nurishment, you've gained 10 lbs in five hours. But you weighed 103 when you came in..."  
  
"So everyone knows my weight now? ...at least I'm thin." Jonny said. Dr. Quest shot him a look.  
  
"That is REALLY the WRONG attitude. Firstly, you're 14... you shouldn' weigh this little... secondly you looked FINE as you were, and healthy..." Dr. Quest touched his son's face. "I love you so much! I am so sorry this happened to  
  
you."  
  
"Dad, who was he, anyways... why did he go after me?"  
  
"His name was Jason Malivelli, he attacks a lot of young people, but I DON'T know why he attacked YOU... I never knew he existed, neither did Race, none of us know how he met you."  
  
"Is he dead?" Jonny asked, almost hopefully.  
  
"No, but he IS under arrest, and he is NEVER GETTING OUT again." Jonny smiled and went to sleep.  
  
4 Days later, Jonny woke up in the new hospital room. His seizures had stopped. His body weight was back up to 145 lbs, but his body was still banged up. His dad came in from talking with the doctor. "Jonny, you're up again? I told you you needed some rest!"  
  
"Dad, I've slept for the last 4 Days!!! I CAN'T sleep anymore!" he said enthusiastically. Jonny sat up carefully. His leg in a cast and a soft cast  
  
extended past his knee, leaving him with SOME *LIMITED* motion. "I'm just so psyched, I can't wait to go home!"  
  
"Why is that?" Dr. Quest said in a playful tone. He smiled to Jonny.  
  
"Uh...m...I don't HAVE to tell you, do I?"  
  
"Why did you go out 8 Days ago. Yes, you do. And calm down, we won't be able to get home until tomorrow, about this time if we leave soon.  
  
"I... was getting something..." he was slightly embarassed, "I didn't want to ruin the surprise...it's something for you... ...but that's ALL I'll tell. And it's not in yet. I had to order it, but I had to make sure you wouldn't find out what it was yet." Jonny gave as little information as possible.  
  
"Okay, you rest, I'm going to pack your things. Mrs. Evans worked VERY HARD to clean your room up, though, so thank her when you get home."  
  
"Yes sir!" Jonny smiled and found his crutches, out of his grabbing reach...  
  
Race stood in the door frame, "Oh no you don't." Race walked in. "You're keepin' off that leg as long as we can keep you offa it!" Jonny rolled his eyes then smiled.  
  
"Hey, that's no fair, you're double teaming me..." A twinge of pain took over his body, he flinched, "Ow...ow..." he muttered under his breath, although Race and Dr. Quest both heard him, "Dad..." Jonny took a deep breath, "Did you get the prescription filled?"  
  
"Yes, of course I got the pain killers, but I can't give them to you until you have something to eat... you heard the doctors go over it." Dr. Quest laid Jonny back down, he was getting really tired, Dr. Quest resumed packing.  
  
By 5:00 PM EST, he was done packing and Jonny had gotten his last hospital meal from this excursion.  
  
Jonny was handed his crutches and helped up. Race supported Jonny until he got his balance. They were all thankful that Jonny hadn't been suffering from too much sleeplessness although his cover of being excited was really just that. They all thought he was having nightmares... Jonny took his pain killer and went to his father's van that Jessie , Hadji and Venus had went home to get. Venus stayed at the Quest Compound completing and installing a ramp for each set of steps, minus the main ones up to Jonny's room. (It was too steep and if he would fall, it would probably kill him, so the idea that they helped him up the stairs was the idea of value.) They also knew that Jonny probably wouldn't mind the company that being escorted upstairs would leave him with, especially at night.  
  
But, for the most part, Jonny's injury was just a slight inconveniance, he didn't try to milk it for all it was worth. Jonny and his father loaded into the van. Race was in the driver's seat, Jessie and Hadji were in the back of the van talking to Jonny and Dr. Quest.  
  
"So Jon-ny, do we get to sign your cast?" Jessie said jokingly.  
  
He turned to her and replied, "Only if you have something NICE to say, so I  
  
think we're both ruled out." Jonny laughed, then looked at Hadji, "And if YOU have the urge to sign my cast, Hadj, please don't write anything so profound that'll drive me insane if I try to figure it out..."  
  
At the Compound, a day later, Jonny was lying in bed, just looking up at the ceiling, his head hurt, he was having nightmares, he couldn't sleep, and his TOES ITCHED!  
  
A week later, Jonny was still in bed, looking up, avoiding the Quest team like the plague. He was slightly depressed about lots of things. He realized it wasn't his fault about his leg though. Dr. Quest walked in, tapping on the door for warning. "Jonny, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure dad... but I'm not really in the mood to talk..."  
  
"That's the problem. You need to get over this son, I love you, and I don't like to watch you suffer and isolate yourself like this."  
  
"Well what did you expect, I thought I was gonna DIE... I was so scared... and you... you were so calm... HOW were you so calm...?"  
  
"Because I knew it wasn't your time to die." Dr. Quest said supportively. Jonny began to weep. Dr. Quest held him closely.  
  
"Dad, I haven't been sleeping... I can't cope with reality...all I can do is LAY HERE... I close my eyes and HE'S HERE... I can SMELL him...on me... attacking and beating on me...you must think I'm insane..."  
  
"Not at all, you know how HARD I think this is on you, for 4 days you were tortured, of course it's going to leave you scared... ANYONE would be, and anyone who says otherwise is lying, or can't even see it anymore because of  
  
their fear."  
  
"Dad, I'm tired..."  
  
"I'm sure you are, do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, in fact... can you stay...?"  
  
"Of course, good night Jonny..."  
  
"Goodnight dad." Jonny closed his eyes and fell asleep. As he fell asleep he murmured to his father, "Dad, I know you loved me, even when you yell... and dad..."  
  
"Yes son..."  
  
"...I love you too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
